Affiliations
This page contains all the affiliations and teams that exist in Magical Girl Raising Project universe. Land of Magic See Land of Magic. Osk's Faction See Osk's Faction. Puk's Faction See Puk's Faction. Caspar's Faction See Caspar's Faction. Homeland Information Bureau See Homeland Information Bureau. Examination Division See Examination Division. Human Resources Division See Human Resources Division. Foreign Affairs Division See Foreign Affairs Division. R&D Division See R&D Division. Public Relation Division See Public Relations Division. IT Division See IT Division. Magical Girl Management Division See Magical Girl Management Division. Mao School See Mao School. Team Ruler Team Ruler (ルーラチーム) is a group created and led by Ruler during Magical Girl Raising Project. Members Summary In order to bring down Calamity Mary, Ruler gathered a small group of Magical Girls, intending to use them as shields to protect her. Despite her looking down on her subjects and frequently calling them 'idiots', she genuinely cares for them and vowed to not let anyone in the group drop out of the rankings. Team Clantail Team Clantail (クランテイルチーム) is a group led by Clantail during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary In the beginning, Team Clantail was firstly composed of only Clantail, Rionetta, and Miyokata Nonako. Pechka joined later on, though she felt unwanted due to her being weak. Their team dynamic improved over time, despite Rionetta and Miyokata Nonako's constant fights, with Clantail watching over the group and Pechka often cooking meals to put everyone in a better mood. Team Daisy Team Daisy (デイジーチーム) is a group led by Magical Daisy during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Team Bell Team Bell (ベルチーム) is a group led by Detec Bell during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Team Pfle Team Pfle (プフレチーム) is a group led by Pfle during Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Members Summary Namiyama Middle School The Namiyama students are a group led by Wedin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary The Namiyama students were transformed by the fairy Toko. They were told that they were chosen to become Magical Girls, and that their task was to protect Toko from an evil witch that wanted to destroy the world. B-City Investigation Team The B-City Investigation Team (B市捜査班) is a team led by Mana, sent by the Land of Magic in order to capture the assassin in B-City during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary Originally, the team only consisted of Mana and Hana Gekokujou. They went to Namiyama Middle School to capture the assassin. However, when they were outnumbered, they retreated and called for backup. The Land of Magic later sent out Mao Pam, Ripple and 7753 from different divisions to assist them. Together, they formed a plan to capture the assassin and later engaged the Namiyama students once more. When the situation escalated, they worked together with the students and Pythie Frederica to defeat Pukin. Prisoners The Prisoners (脱獄囚) are a group of former prisoners, led by Tot Pop, who broke out and came to B-City looking for the assassin during Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Members Summary A mysterious sponsor hired Tot Pop to break Pythie Frederica out of prison. Unplanned, Frederica also released Pukin and Sonia Bean, and then promptly invited them to join her cause. As B-City was currently quarantined, Pythie used her crystal ball and teleported her team into the city in search of the assassin. They later interfered in the battle between the Investigation Team and the Namiyama students. Pure Elements The Pure Elements (ピュアエレメンツ) are a group of manmade magical girls in S-City in Magical Girl Raising Project: JOKERS. Members Summary They were created by Professor Tanaka. Soon after their initial creation, Princess Deluge invited Prism Cherry to the Pure Element's underground lab. Together they formed the Pure Elements. As a team, they would strategically shout out their names and pose with catchphrases before engaging the disruptors. Freelancers The Freelancers (フリーランス) are people who have no real job and accept temporary job offers from anyone. Members Other members: *Kokuri-chan *Auro *Negino Summary Secret Team The Secret Team (機密チーム) is a group of people, led by Dark Cutie, sent by Pfle to collaborate with Princess Deluge on the mission of capturing Premium Sachiko in Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. Members Summary They are bounty hunters. Dark Cutie specializes in assassination, Monoshiri Mi-chan is the strategist of the team, and Glassianne scouts the area with her magical glasses to provide information on the go. The Resistance The Resistance ' (反体制派) are groups of people who view the Land of Magic as corrupted and want to overthrow it or completely reform it. (''Note: Currently there is no connection between the "Resistance" led by Tot Pop and the "Resistance" in F-City. This is a rather general term used to describe those who oppose the Land of Magic and plan to take action on it; therefore not all the "Resistance" are guaranteed to be connected.) Members '''The Resistance in Limited (and EpisodesΦ): The Resistance in F2P: Summary Category:Terminology Category:Affiliations Category:Teams